


Blueberry and Dandelions

by JamtheDingus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Hunk (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Cuddling & Snuggling, Flower Crowns, Galra Keith (Voltron), Multi, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamtheDingus/pseuds/JamtheDingus
Summary: Hunk brushes his hands across Allura’s, squeezing their palms together as she leans over to rest her forehead against his shoulder.She’s half asleep when Keith joins them a couple of minutes later, stuffing a slice of pie big enough to dwarf his hands into his mouth without a thought.Allura is able to muffle her snort by disguising it as a lackluster sneeze, hidden against her sleeve. Hunk fondly shakes his head, offering Keith a cloth napkin that the latter first refuses until Hunk entices him with a kiss to go along with it.They can’t stay up in the clouds forever, but those brief, shared moments are almost enough to tide them over until next time.---An average day between Allura, Hunk, and Keith.





	Blueberry and Dandelions

**Author's Note:**

> f a n t a s y 
> 
> The only thing u need to know going into this is that Hunk and Allura are altean, Keith is galran, and yes I put hunk in a dress (Even tho it's only mentioned once)

Allura flicks away the stray hairs that had escaped her braid, and beads of sweat cling to her fingertips when she pulls her hand back. The metal plate against her chest weighed her down enough that she stumbled as she dodged another swipe aimed at her ankles, but she was able to catch herself enough to hop over the slice, twirl her own staff and bring it down with the full force of her weight and inertia.

The sun reflected off of her opponent’s gear enough that it blinded her from viewing the attack full-on, but she felt his resounding grunt vibrate through the wooden staff anyway. Colored dots circled her vision as she hurried back a few paces, in case of a counterattack.

Keith rolled his shoulder to shake away any remaining pain, jerking his head to flip his own sweat-slickened hair from his forehead. His pretty eyes regarded her like the threat she was, but his smirk told her that he was pleased with the performance.

They circled one another like lions, testing the waters by straying too close, only to twirl away the next second, before the other could strike.

Allura darted forward, only to slide under his blow and roll behind him, intent on a quick jab to the back.

She wasn’t expecting him to grab her by the forearm, and she _definitely_ wasn’t expecting to find herself flying through the air. If she were anyone else, she wouldn’t have been able to use her weight to follow up and land back on her feet.

If _he_ were anyone else, he wouldn’t have expected that. As soon as she found herself with her feet under her, he was upon her. She stumbled back, slipping on the morning dew that coated the grass blades. Her staff lifted longways to block in oncoming strike, but he flipped it at the last moment to sweep at her ankles again, knocking her completely off balance.

Before she could go sprawling against the hard ground, Keith dropped the staff to catch her by the waist with both hands, nearly joining her in her tumble as he rushed to keep her steady.

They were so close that their chests bumped together with every heavy breath they took.

She couldn’t help but grin as his face was painted with the barest hint of red— and not from the overexertion. He mumbled something shyly under his breath as he helped her stand, eyes darting to the crowd that had gathered around the fenced-in arena; all soldiers, guards, and the like who enjoyed a good brawl now and then. It was often that they came to watch Keith and Allura spar, but rare that they were able to see such openly intimate gestures.

Some would say that Keith was just shy when it came to that— kissing and declaring his love far and wide. Allura knew better. He preferred privacy, and to express his love where it mattered— to his lovers themselves.

“Thanks for the lesson.” Allura grants as she catches her breath, gathering the dropped and forgotten staffs, only to have them taken from her hands and put away by Keith.

“Don’t mention it.” He says, offering her a cloth to towel off with with one hand as he unhooks his breastplate with the other. “We should probably hurry before Hunk starts to…” He vaguely waves his hand through the air. “You know how he gets.”

“Of course.” She pats away most of the gross sweat from her hair, an amused smile stretching her lips as she watches him clear the area of the nosy onlookers when they take too long to disperse.

Hunk _was_ quite the worrywart. He was probably chewing his nails as they spoke, really.

They’d make it up to him with a few kisses and hugs, later.

—

Keith, somehow, lets himself get talked into piggybacking his betrothed across the city. She hugs him tight, thighs baring down on his sides as she points him down a path that they’ve both become intimately familiar with over the years.

She buries her face against the nape of his neck as he trudges through the clovers, sunlight soon replaced by shadows that cool their skin. She’s not afraid of the dark, but she’s glad he’s there to help scare off anything that’s hiding there, anyway.

The trees are tall and wide enough to dwarf them as he circles their trunks, careful of the suspicious mushroom rings and oddly colored leaves. He preferred to leave the magic to Allura and Hunk.

They trudge through the frighteningly dark forest until the canopy parts just enough that the sun peeks through again, offering them a warm and gentle touch that is unheard of at noon anywhere else but there.

Hunk is waiting for them in the center of a sea of dandelions. Some are as yellow and bright as the beauty that sits among them, filling the air with a scent so familiar that it smells like what Keith would call home. Some are half-fluffed, eager to bloom and spread their spores.

But most are tiny clouds, releasing into the air with the slightest of touches from the wind. Hunk’s hair is already tangled with the white as he patiently braids stems into his hair, grown long enough to tickle his shoulders over the years.

He doesn’t notice them until Keith drops Allura in the yellow sea, and a burst of flower puffs explode into the air. She shrieks, more out of surprise than indignation, and Keith is quick to pelt her with a few more flowers for good measure before he trots over to hide behind Hunk for safety.

When Allura resurfaces, her beautiful, starlight hair is stained green and yellow— and it looks more like a child’s coloring book than its usual, galaxy-esque appearance.

Her eyes are bright despite her pout and mumbled promise of revenge, and they grow brighter as Hunk laughs, loud and echoing through the clearing until it joins the melody that is nature’s symphony of chirping birds, a far-off babbling brook, and a gentle wind that kisses their cheeks.

“You smell.” Is the first thing Hunk says to them, exaggeratedly pinching his nose shut.

“We’ll wash up later.” Keith promises, pressing a kiss against Hunk’s face as he gathers a few flowers to help weave into his hair.

Allura grins, legs crossing as she plops down beside them. She blows dandelion seeds directly in Keith’s face, and the soft spores clings to his sweat readily until it looks like he has a beard of fuzz around the edges.

“Thanks.”

“Always, my love.” She teases, motioning for Hunk to turn so that their ritual can get started.

He does so without a fuss, tugging Keith onto his skirts as Allura gently rakes her fingers against his scalp, untangling the sparse knots at his roots.

Keith’s back presses against his front as Hunk leans over him, picking clumps of dirt from his dark tresses. His purple ears flicker as he does so, the most prominent Galra feature about him, and Hunk is careful to avoid the half-healed cut at the base of the one on the left.

The attacker send to assassinate him has wounds to match times one hundred. Allura made sure to count.

Hunk was much more comfortable using his hands to hug Keith close and make him forget the pain, instead.

They all coped in different ways. Neither was sure how Keith did, but they made sure he knew how much they loved him and wanted him there. All of him, including the heritage he’d rather forget.

Keith melts in Hunk’s hold, chest rumbling in definitely-not-a-purr as Hunk combs through his hair with thick fingers, hiding the scarring bald spot at the base of his ear with a ring of flowers that circles from his temples to his brain stem.

Allura hums a soft tune that Hunk vaguely remembers hearing years ago, and he adds to her solo with soft words of his own as he recalls the words.

He forgave them for being late as soon as they arrived, but he forgave them all over again as they turned to him with a warm hug and a kiss to either one of his cheeks.

—

The sky is dotted with pinks and oranges when they finish, exiting their secret getaway with floral crowns that could rival the most expensive crystal circlets. Allura’s braid has been dismantled and replaced with a flowing ponytail that, even though it sits high on her head, is long enough to reach the small of her back. Flower stems tie it back, surprisingly secure, and her pointed ears twitch as they’re tickled by the dark pink juniberry petals.

Hunk is still doused in dandelion. His hair is lined all over with braids, and some are already coming undone as the trio rushes back to the Castle. His fingers are sticky from squeezing the stems too tight as he tries to pin them back in place with a few twists, but they inevitably rain down on his dress in a cascade of solid yellow and sparkling white.

Keith only has a simple flower crown, mostly of green flower stems that are still dusted with dew that refuses to soak into his hair. When he turns back to look at his others and urge them to hurry along, mixed petals follow the motion and coat the sidewalk like breadcrumbs in a forest. His has the most variety of color because, even though Hunk had finished the floral hairpiece, Allura wanted to do more. Keith spoiled her like that — gave her the universe when he could.

They didn’t have to sneak through the Castle, but it was a lot more fun hiding from their responsibilities and holding hands underneath staircases instead of listening to their tutors.

They dart through the deserted kitchen, stealing a cooled berry pie and three pints of cloyingly sweet cider that everyone knew was specifically left for them by the chef.

Hunk insists on leading them up a spiral staircase until they can see over the treelines. They pause every other floor to stare at pastel-stained clouds from the evening sun and steal bites from the pie until their fingertips are purple and their lips are tangy-sweet no matter how many times they lick them clean.

He doesn’t lead them all the way to the top, but it’s close enough to the stars that there’s a chill when they crack open a door that’s heavy enough to require all three to shove it all the way open.

A library of books from ages past greet them with aged, cobwebbed shelves and corroded, outdated maps. Hunk leads them past that and the tables and the globes until they reach a half crumbled archway that opens up to a beautiful balcony covered in vines. Keith idly wonders if they could use them to climb back down again.

A table for three, newer than the entire tower by atleast a century, invites them to sit down and rest their aching toes— and it’s obviously Hunk’s work. They can tell by the intricate metal work in the legs of the chairs and the engraved wood that has their initials etched into it as a pattern.

He presses a kiss against Allura’s forehead before he steals a sip of her cider, even though his cup is still perfectly full. Keith chooses to sit on the railing, head tilted back as he basks in the breeze that seems so much fresher this high up. If they’d gone maybe a floor or two higher, he’d probably be able to stand on his toes and feel it from the source.

Allura pokes her fingers against Hunk’s cheek, smearing blueberry against it as she catches him staring. “You’ve got that lovestruck look again.”

He thumbs the smear away, silently threatening to throw the entire pie in her face as he lifts it menacingly. She lifts her hands in a truce, and he lets it back against the table with a soft, metallic clang as the pie tin meets the iron. “I get it from you.” He teases right back.

They both glance at Keith again, simultaneous only by accident. If he took notice of their teasing, he doesn’t make it known. He’s more focused on being doused in sunlight and balancing on a railing that’s probably going to crumble as soon as it rains next.

Hunk brushes his hands across Allura’s, squeezing their palms together as she leans over to rest her forehead against his shoulder. She’s half asleep when Keith joins them a couple of minutes later, stuffing a slice of pie big enough to dwarf his hands into his mouth without a thought.

She’s able to muffle her snort by disguising it as a lackluster sneeze, hidden against her sleeve. Hunk fondly shakes his head, offering Keith a cloth napkin that the latter first refuses until Hunk entices him with a kiss to go along with it.

They can’t stay up in the clouds forever, but those brief, shared moments are almost enough to tide them over until next time.

—

At night, they clamor into Allura’s bed and part the heavy curtains that hide the bay window she insisted upon having directly against her bed. It’s more an easily accessed hidey-hole than a window at this point, especially as they sneak into the divot and hide themselves behind the thick cotton curtain.

They shove books out of the way to make room for all three of them, but their legs are still forced to tangle to fit completely. They don’t mind.

Hunk curls against the cool window, offering his belly for either to lay upon as they bask in the starlight. Even though he’d snuck across the Castle at the risk of being reprimanded by the tutors (read: glorified babysitters), he was content to act as nothing more than something to cuddle against as Allura and Keith memorized the stars.

Keith takes him up on the cuddle offer, as always. He curls up beside Hunk, half atop him while he and Allura flicker from constellation to constellation. They argue half-heartedly, and never louder than a whisper, as they try to remember what they named which galaxy, but they always pause to let him join in when he wants.

Allura has both of her palms and her entire cheek shoved against the stained glass that distorts their view as she traces stardust patterns, familiar yet ever-changing. Though he’s half-asleep, he nods along with Keith’s explanations as he offers them, lifting his hands to measure the stars against his fingertips at Keith’s request.

If they squint past the glass stained blue to mimic some sort of flower when viewed from the outside, they can just barely make out a red dwarf resting at the base of his thumb, and Altea’s further moon is eclipses by his pointer finger if he angles it just right from the same position.

Keith gives him a toothy grin as he matches the pose, and Hunk nuzzles him closer to smother him in kisses. Allura joins him in the attack when that stars begin to fade, and the sun starts to reclaim the night sky.

They fall asleep in the nook as they always do, eventually rolling over against the bed as their dreams deepen and their fingers tangle.

Maybe tomorrow, they’ll have their pie near the lake Hunk discovered instead. Or they’ll braid clovers into Keith’s hair instead of dandelions. Or they’ll stay here, in Allura’s bay window, and cuddle both the day and night away regardless of their duties.

No matter what, it was a tomorrow to look forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> hallureith took over my life for like a week while I was writing this
> 
> also I love this title,,,, it really speaks to me


End file.
